


And How!

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Milkshakes, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What on earth could Phryne get up to with a milkshake? [The real question is: what couldn't she?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	And How!

“Phryne. What, exactly, am I here for?”

Phryne smirked at Jack, the laughter playing in her eyes. “Why, to celebrate the end of another successful case together. And because Aunt Prudence brought over some ice-cream and I wanted someone to enjoy it with me.” 

Jack sighed as he took off his hat, letting Mr. Butler take it as well as his coat. “And you didn't ask Dot? She'd love a treat like that.”

“No, I didn't. Because Mr. Butler had an idea Dot wouldn't properly appreciate.”

“And I will?”

“I certainly hope so, Jack.” Phryne leaned back in her chair, grinning up at him. “Now sit. I'm sure Mr. Butler is almost done with the milkshakes.”

“Milkshakes?” Jack sat down cautiously, eyeing Phryne with suspicion. “Miss Fisher, just what am I here for?”

“Milkshakes. Ice-cream blended with milk and chocolate. And, if you aren't opposed, a little bit of friendly competition while we enjoy them, inspector.”

“I should have known. What type of competition is this, Phryne, that Dot is going to miss out on this delicious treat?”

“The type Dot would most certainly disapprove of.”

Jack's response died on his tongue at the look Phryne gave him, the smirk on her lips, that ever present playfulness in her eyes. It made his mouth run dry, thinking of what that look meant- not to mention the continually shortening list of things Dot would disapprove of. It was only when he heard steps behind him that he realized he had been entirely distracted by the way Phryne licked her lips. It was downright sinful and far too distracting.

“Oh! Mr. Butler, those look divine!” Phryne sat up a little in her seat as she reached for the treats Mr. Butler had prepared for them. “Don't you think so, Jack?”

Jack swallowed roughly as he turned to see for himself. Two chilled glasses, chocolate syrup visibly coating the inside rim and dripping down the sides, topped with a generous serving of whipped cream. “Yes, they look... wonderful.” He had to swallow hard again as Phryne took her glass, and, not bothering with her spoon, ran a finger through the whipped cream and brought it too her lips with a pleased hum.

“Delicious. Thank you Mr. Butler.”

Mr. Butler gave a small bow, setting the tray with the remaining glass on the table between Phryne and Jack. “Of course, madame. It is my pleasure.” As he straightened, he gave Jack a wink before turning to leave the room. 

“Come on, Jack.” Phryne said, reclining once again, pulling the spoon out of her drink and to her lips where she did a careful job making sure every sticky drop was licked off the utensil. “Aren't you going to try yours?”

Jack gave a breathless laugh as he watched her bring another spoonful to her mouth and slowly consume it. “I don't think I'd manage without spilling it all over my shirt.”

“Well then,” Phryne grinned, dipping her spoon in again before licking it clean. “You should come over here so you can try a bite of mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the wonderful world of Miss Fisher fanfiction, written for day 1 of a 30 day otp challenge. There just might me more to come.


End file.
